Schicksalswink
by Sovngarde7
Summary: Destiny's Embrace. One could say there had always been a touch of destiny about Kairi, but unlike Sora and Riku she had been denied her own adventure... until now. With Xehanort assembling his 13 Darknesses and the heroes in need of 7 Lights, Kairi has to learn to fight too, but not alone. (Rated M for violence and possible kinky stuff later.)
1. Chapter 1: A mage and a guardian

»I'm beyond words«, Ienzo said exaggerated. The statement had already belied itself. »Can you believe it?«

Aeleus glanced up from his own activities and looked over to his companion, who had just vanished beneath a desk.

»Found something interesting?«, he asked, though he already knew by the wryly tone of Ienzo's voice, that it wouldn't be something to be truly concerned about.

»I think, I have found some chocolate...«, Ienzo said. He sounded sort of amazed, but he grimaced more than actually smiled, when he emerged between an office chair and some boxboards.

»Don't eat it«, was everything Aeleus had to say about the find.

»Why shouldn't I eat food, which is over ten years old?«, Ienzo asked with feigned lack of comprehension.

»Because you are being silly?« Since they had started to roam the many rooms of the desolated castle - the still »hollow« bastion - searching for clues, answers... striving for the tidiness of a place once called home... a connection to an old life...? Since then the young man had showed signs of being troubled beneath his painfully casual surface. Aeleus had preferred the mechanical sorting of numbered reports and records with a »Number twenty-three is missing« interspersed here and there instead of this false jollity. In Ienzo's case it made him appear as if he was slowly losing his composure. The mere thought of Ienzo reaching the borders of his wit and having to acknowledge the existence of such borders, disturbed Aeleus.

But maybe a breakdown was exactly, what he needed... maybe they needed it both to be finally able to start anew... however... not at a time like this...

»These cardboards here are a time capsule!«, Ienzo announced. »I remember this junk, I crammed it all in here back then... It was absolutely unworthy of discussion to throw it away, but in the end I soon forgot about its very existence...«

»Maybe we should go back to the library«, Aeleus suggested beginning to feel slightly uneasy.

»Why...?«, Ienzo asked preoccupied, browsing through dusty mementos and old, faded photos.

»This room bears nothing important... at least nothing helping us understanding more about the course of events currently going on.«

Ienzo stood up so abruptly, Aeleus expected to have seriously disgruntled him. But he just stared absentminded into some realm in between the forlorn furniture and sprawled papers on the floor, a wormhole perhaps, giving him a glimpse to a past, which couldn't be retrieved.

»You speak truly«, Ienzo said stilted or maybe he was quoting something, Aeleus wasn't quite sure in this case, but he clearly tried to keep something to himself by clouding it in a phrase.

Ienzo dropped the box he was still holding carelessly and moved with a rather grim expression towards the door. Aeleus knew better, than to say anything now and followed him silently.

»Halt!«, Ienzo commanded sternly, stopped in his tracks and then his voice suddenly full with his new eerie jollity: »We have a visitor...«

 _The mask needs to go back on_ , Aeleus mused to himself and he wished the visitor would have given them a little bit more time. Enough so Ienzo would have got things straightened out with his inner struggle and outer semblance more. Now he seemed as if some kind of caged hysteria was lurking right beneath his skin, an evil doppelgänger ready to break out of that calm shell at any moment.

Through the door rushed Lea in, his red hair like a torch in the dimly lit, devastated room. Somehow life itself had returned here, if only shortly, just the time needed for a flame to burn the tristesse of their home... then it would all be dead, black ashes. Wouldn't that be the sound of the knell they needed to leave all this behind?

»Hey, you two!«, Lea said quite out of breath. »Here you are hiding! Just listen, this is important!«

»What about your noble quest to find Braig and Isa?«, Ienzo asked. »Don't tell me you succeeded...«

»Can't quite believe I did? But indeed I did and it opened a can full with new problems...«, Lea answered looking annoyed in the distance while rubbing the back of his neck. There were clearly other far more important things on his mind right now than playing the messenger for them.

»This... is not surprising...«, Ienzo commented. »Is there a way for you to NOT be troublesome?«

»Haha!«, Lea laughed. »If you are guessing, that said problems must be my fault... you should actually wish they were...! Because everything has gone abstrusely haywire! Too heavy for me to have caused it.«

»Hm, that puts me out of my obligation to kill you now, I guess«, Ienzo mused and shot a prankish glance at Aeleus, who wasn't sure, if this was the right time for jokes... if it had been a joke...

»Nooo- ah! I mean, yeees!«, Lea said with a wolfish grin. »And it's a good thing. Me being alive is something you guys should cherish... See for yourselves...!«

Lea made some theatrical gesture with his right arm and in a blaze of red, orange and yellow a keyblade manifested.

Aeleus couldn't hinder the gasp escaping his mouth, his eyebrows knit. Ienzo however gave the fairy tale weapon a death glare devoid of any emotion. A dark pit had opened behind his eyes, but his mouth began to show the sweetest smile.

»I see...«, Ienzo dwelled before shrugging. »Well, it does make sense... A being strong enough to form a human-shaped Nobody should also be able to call a keyblade weapon. We know from ancient history of many wielders and consequential unavoidable keyblade wars. Our current heroes might feel less special in the future... though not everyone is meant to be a hero... I wish you luck competing with the heroes of light and darkness and the mouse king...«

»Keep doing that, it surely won't hurt«, Lea said still grinning and pointed towards Ienzo with his blade. »Now develop your thoughts a little further... isn't it possible for you to own a keyblade too? Isn't that... neat?«

»Perhaps...«, Ienzo responded, but didn't seem to believe, that it would be that easy. At least not for him.

»Think of Aeleus... probably wielding the biggest and heaviest of them all!«, Lea called enthusiastically. »And yours would be-«

»Small?« Ienzo's lips puckered, his eyes full with malicious glee.

»Naaah!« Lea waved his hand. »Uhm, well, at least that won't be its main feature... You are not making this very easy...«

»Have you come back just to show us your new weapon?«, Aeleus was forced to ask. There had to be a bigger reason than to boast or giving them the small hope of getting a hero's weapon in the near or distant future. Owning a keyblade... for whatever reason anyway? What could they do, what the true heroes wouldn't be able to? They had all been defeated, the whole Organization, by two kids and treachery. If a keyblade would make this great of a difference, why hadn't it appeared right in his hands, when he truly had needed it? When he still had something to lose... besides the raddled remnants of a youth, whose eyes had been once full with wonder after escaping one dark pit... just to fall into the next...

»If I was, it would have been probably pretty unnecessary«, Lea answered. »Having better things to do after all... like training, getting my friends back, taking a dump... Apropos...«

»The restrooms are over there«, Ienzo said calmly.

»Not that! I mean training. What I need you for... it has to do with training.«

They both looked at Lea questioningly. »What?«

»This...«, Lea scratched the back of his head, any desire to cause mischief gone. He was serious about what he had to say next. »This is not about me, alright? However I would prefer, if you guys won't leave me high and dry... because it was me, who suggested this after all... silly me, hehe.« He smiled and it almost seemed warm. »The one I ask you to support is Kairi. She is a keyblade wielder too and of course also a Princess of Heart. You could say, that she is in double-danger and needs somebody trustworthy.«

»Like us«, Ienzo said and though it wasn't pronounced like a question, his imperturbable expression became slightly quizzical.

»Naminé...«, Aeleus murmured. »One could say we are owing her something.«

»That's the spirit!«, Lea congratulated and launched to a friendly dab on Aeleus's shoulder before the man's fierce look made his hand freeze in midair.

»Wait-!«, Ienzo flared up. »So you are saying... we will fulfill this task?«

»Uhm, it's not yet decided whether it actually will be you«, Lea corrected. »Master Yen Sid wants to see you first. As I said... it was my idea to ask you, here I am, the rest is up to you, but... I will look bad, if you won't even introduce yourselves...«

»We are greatly concerned about your reputation«, Ienzo snorted. »It's madness... They would consider us...?! After all what happened... A simple enemy of my enemy can't be enough to entrust us with their precious princess.«

»We will ask them ourselves«, Aeleus said simply. »There is no use overthinking this now.«

»You are far too eager for this babysitting-job«, Ienzo said shaking his head. »What do you think this is? A chance to screw things into the right direction? Because after our failure it just has to go smoothly from now on? I beg your pardon, but I'm not trusting myself to keep her safe, even if I would give my everything. It is just not enough, what I have to give! And neither have you!«

It was the truth and it hurt. In fact it excelled every kind of pain Aeleus had ever felt. Memories of Castle Oblivion rushed through his mind. Riku, possessed by the shadowy presence of Xehanort, slicing through him, ridding him of the power he needed so much... Had he done the same to Zexion?

»It's true...«, Aeleus agreed. »But I'd rather give the little bit of everything I have, than doing nothing. Perhaps cowering here, trying to make this my home again... painting over the cracks... trying to forget... Not losing the game by not playing the game. Can you live with that? After all what happened? Not at least try to defy the man, who took everything?«

»I'm not defying him, if my weakness causes the girl to fall into his clutches! I cannot see myself taking this chance... not for my pride nor for retribution. Not even for the sake of bending myself desperately into being good!«

»This is not about any of that!«, Aeleus put his huge paw of a hand on Ienzo's shoulder and squeezed lightly. »This is about doing the right thing. Xehanort is a huge threat and I don't want to see myself sitting idly by. I don't want the kids to do this alone. It shouldn't even be kids burdened with that much responsibility and power, for the darkness's sake! But that's how it is and we have to deal with these circumstances. Let's go to the wizard's tower and hear them out. If we are the only ones currently capable of being the best companions to the Kairi-girl, then so be it. And when they will find somebody better than us, then I will let them gladly take my place. But until then, I will not yield to be as solid as a rock and protect her with all my might. Does this sound like a reasonable decision to you?«

There was silence for a moment and all three stood there as if frozen, waiting for the conclusion until Lea clapped his hands slowly, full with awe. »Man... you make me feel as if I had a... oh...«

Ienzo pushed Aeleus's hand from his shoulder gently. »Thank you, Lea, for destroying this moment... I mean, he almost had me... it just sounded so noble and logic at the same time... A true hero's speech.«

»Less silence, more talking in the future, please! In exchange to that other guy here«, Lea demanded. He was still clapping in this slow, respectful manner, shaking his head from time to time.

»And if I consider«, Aeleus continued undeterred, »that doing nothing could result into Xehanort winning and flooding all the worlds with darkness... It's just not an option. Because it would also mean to lose the one person most important to me.«

»Mic drop! I demand a mic drop! This man needs a mic drop!« Lea yelled, pantomiming the gesture full with elan.

»Shut up, Lea«, Ienzo said not unfriendly, then he raised a reprimanding finger towards Aeleus. »You can't bribe me with things I already know.«

»Will you think about it now?«, Aeleus asked. On the one hand he was pretty sure, that he had touched Ienzo's heart, on the other... well... one never knew...

»Let me talk with Lea alone for a while...«, Ienzo replied, his face a perfect mask again and Aeleus sighed deeply, seeing no other choice than letting him have his will.

xxx

They hadn't walked far away from the room, actually they had just closed the door and stayed in the long, gloomy hallway. Even Lea's hair seemed nearly colorless here.

»So«, Ienzo began. »Who will your companions be, keyblade apprentice? Don't calculate with Dilan and Even, that would be ridiculous.«

»I don't need to search for companions... I already have them...«

Lea's gaze became soft and slightly dreamy and Ienzo could literally feel sunset-colored memories fly by.

»Lucky you. What about Kairi? What about me now honestly considering to be her protector? Wouldn't she rather have somebody she knows and trusts?«

He leaned against the wall and awaited Lea's answer. The redhead wore again this strangely prudent expression, a mindset completely contrary to his usual clown-self. »Kairi is a cheeky, smart girl. Don't worry about her being intimidated by the odd couple of the Organization.«

»If you say so.«

»Yes. And stop downgrading yourself. You are far more formidable than you give yourself credit for right now. I must know it, because my strategy in killing you contained to avoid taking you out in a fair fight...«

»I see. I hope my demise had been profitable for you.«

»Now that you say it... technically... no... Neither did the replica became another person and defeat the real Riku nor made it Saix less pissy nor revealed it the secret of the enigmatic chamber...«

»Hrhr...«, Ienzo laughed a dark, empty laugh. »Should have tortured me for information first, silly.«

»Uh...you know«, Lea looked to the dusty floor feeling extremely awkward. »I'm sor-«

»Stop that! Apologizing for murder is tasteless and it will always stay something unforgivable. One should keep that in mind, when confronted with the decision to take somebody else's life. And don't give me that I was indeed going to snuff Riku's life out and that I am staying here in front of you now alive. I didn't assault a comrade. You didn't know about the human body's revival after the Nobody's death. And now you even have the guts to tell me, that it had been all pointless?!«

»All our ends had been more or less pointless. There were no exceptions...«

»This apologizes nothing...!«

Lea sighed and shook his head. »Never said it would... just... getting clubbed to death by Sora's keyblade had been everyone's ultimate fate in the end. Even Xemnas's.«

»You can't just assume, it would have been mine too-«

»Maybe! Maybe not! Actually I think it was quite good to take you out before you could unleash that great potential Xemnas was seeing in you to make you his personal apprentice. Sora was spared yet another clash with someone messing with his head and you were freed from Xemnas's clutches... involuntarily, yes... but the past is an unmovable construct. That much I have learned and what we can do now, is working with the outcome that past gave us.«

»It's true, having to listen to my own death rattle isn't something I can ever delete from my life's résumé. You may think, I am uselessly upset about things, that won't change and had or had not to happen for the greater good, but...«, Ienzo stared at Lea and all the anger just dissolved from his face with only distress remaining. »But how can I ever trust you? How can I be certain you won't kill me again, if it would mean to save your friends?«

Lea opened his mouth, but there was nothing he could say besides worthless truisms, which would be more counterproductive now than helpful. Ienzo was glad, that he had decided not to answer. At least not immediately.

»Honestly, Lea... I know, you have changed. You seem to have used the time, which was given to you thanks to not dying like your comrades in Castle Oblivion. I can smell the fire inside you not being any longer a purely destructive power and if you would be the same as back then... we wouldn't even have this talk. I appreciate that.«

Lea dared a small smile. »Thank you.«

»Now get out of my sight and retrieve that companions in fate of yours... as I have to take care of my own.«

»Yes...« Shreds of warm memories danced behind Lea's eyes again and he turned to take the first step so they would not stay mere memories. »See ya.«

»Hopefully not«, Ienzo snorted and moved towards the door with the poor Aeleus waiting behind.

»Ah, one more thing! Someone is going to come for you. Don't use a Corridor of Darkness or Master Yen Sid will pull you by your ears«, Lea remembered abruptly.

»Who is going to pick us up?«, Ienzo asked, while opening the door.

Lea sighed. »Riku.«

Ienzo huffed. »What is this? An alumni celebration, where you only meet the bullies? Can you believe it?« He looked at Aeleus, whose expression had been slightly concerned, but now became rather grim. »Well, I guess, he wants to check us out, right?«

»Would be understandable«, Aeleus said.

»Something like that, I can imagine...«, Lea replied, while opening a dark portal completely against Yen Sid's bidding. »I'll tell him to get you in... one hour? How long do you think you need for preparing yourselves?«

»One hour seems fine to me. If we need more time, he just has to wait and exercise patience«, Ienzo said with a sly smile.

»Alright...«

Ienzo stepped towards Lea, before he could disappear into the black and purple flaming quasar. »Wait! Before you go... How about some provisions for your hero's journey? Could I introduce you to some... chocolate?«

xxx

Silently the two ex-organization-members walked through the wordly corridors devoid of looming darkness, heading to two very special rooms.

»He'll eat it«, Aeleus grumbled.

»He'll survive«, Ienzo answered unconcerned. He witnessed Aeleus's worry and lack of understanding: Just what had happened between Lea and him? Luckily he didn't ask. One of Aeleus's best traits: Knowing when pestering him with questions was not appropriate. There would be a time to talk about Castle Oblivion and it was certainly not now.

They stopped in front of the two certain doors and Ienzo sighed before approaching the left. »I'll say goodbye to Dilan first. Even comes second. Is that okay with you? We can switch, if you want.«

»It's all fine. It seems more natural in that order. Don't ask me why«, Aeleus responded and softly knocked against the right door.

With a knowing smile Ienzo entered Dilan's room, closed the door and walked over to the form on the bed.

»How is it going?«, he inquired and sat down on the edge of the bed shamelessly without being invited to be allowed to. Ienzo didn't care.

Dilan was awake and sitting upright, though his gaze hold something tired and worn out. The way his head rested on the mountain of pillows in his back... it nearly seemed as if he wasn't yet strong enough to let the muscles of his neck do the deed.

»Better...«, Dilan rasped, but it sounded like the most obvious lie.

»I've come to say goodbye«, Ienzo announced, his face composed. There was no reason in dragging this out.

»So? Where are you going? Will you take Aeleus with you?«, Dilan asked panting, though his feverish gaze didn't leave him for a second. It was suspicious and probing.

»This is not so much my decision, if he is going to follow me... But I can tell you, that some higher authorities asked for both of us in particular. So he doesn't have much of a choice accompanying me«, Ienzo explained calmly.

Dilan's violet eyes grew huge with a sudden streak of distress. »Is this about... are they going to...«

»The great wizard and ex-keyblade-master Yen Sid wishes to figure out whether we will be useful for protecting his new protégée. If we pass the test, we will follow her for an indefinite period of time.«

Immediately Dilan relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment. »And here I thought it would begin... that they would take you to court.« He gently reached out with his right hand in a try to adjust the lilac ascot tied around Ienzo's neck.

Ienzo smiled slyly, allowing the gesture. »Not yet...«

Suddenly Dilan's grip tightened around his collar, an adamant fist full with fabric pulled him down and yanked him over Dilan's legs. _Is he really going to-_ , Ienzo's thoughts dispersed in a flurry of shame, when Dilan adjusted his grip on him and the first spank on his rear made him speechless for a moment. It burnt like fire and Ienzo was sure, Dilan wasn't restraining himself much.

»Brat«, Dilan said unemotional and gave him a second slap, which wasn't necessarily better to endure than the first. He didn't allow himself to gasp though or show any sign of weakness. »Scaring me to death. Have you even the slightest idea how I felt, when the news hit me, you had been killed in Castle Oblivion?«

It sounded like a catch question to Ienzo and so he turned his head to the side to no longer breathe fuzz through the bed sheet and replied: »Emotionless...?«

»Exactly«, Dilan said and his voice even sounded praising and actually... far less sickly and on the brink of death like before. Ienzo couldn't disband the thought, that he had been tricked from the very beginning... That conclusion shamed him far more than being put over Dilan's knee...

»I felt nothing. Nothing, when I heard the news, nothing on the day after. Nothing after weeks and also nothing after months. But damn... I can tell, I missed you.«

»How so? How is that even possible?«, Ienzo demanded to know, breathing a sigh of relief, when he felt the grip on his neck loosen a bit.

»I have no idea... Why won't you tell me? You are the scholar here. Wait, I'll give you some symptoms... I actually started to care, whether that dull kid Roxas would live or die...«

»Pff, what? What a strange happenstance, Roxas being the only one able to collect hearts for us back then.«

»His usefulness didn't concern me in that matter«, Dilan clarified. »There was a slinking deterioration going on in our organization. A disaster loomed like a thunderstorm on the horizon with you knowing all too well, that it will catch up to you. I guess, I began to regret a little, that half our comrades weren't going to receive the price of their long struggle and that it looked more and more dim even for us leftovers to make it to the end.«

»How deplorable...«, Ienzo said and tried to raise from his humiliating position. Dilan let him halfway, but hold him firmly in place again, before he could escape and looked him right in the eyes.

»There is a storm gathering, more ominous and stronger than the last. Now that I have my heart back I can say this in all the honesty I have lacked so long: Take care of yourself. I don't want you to be blown away by the harsh winds of destiny.«

»Dilan...«, Ienzo sighed and was finally released. He hastily stood upright again and fixed his attire carefully. »In the end I can promise nothing.«

»Wow... that was... dark...«, Dilan responded and raised his eyebrows.

»I'm being honest with you too.«

That brought a small smile to Dilan's face. »Yes...«

xxx

Outside Aeleus had already been waiting for him with crossed arms and a questioning look on his stern face.

»How was it going? Are you alright?«, he asked and Ienzo hoped he wouldn't look as ruffled as he felt.

»Your friend will have no problems to hold the fort and he wishes us luck«, Ienzo answered. »What about the old hag?«

»Even is... Even...«, Aeleus said with the ghost of a smile.

»Splendid« Ienzo hold his hand out for a high five of pity, but Aeleus just backslapped him a little before he disappeared into Dilan's room. »Appreciated«, Ienzo told the stale air of the hallway.

xxx

Even was as lively as Dilan, but instead of hiding it, he was openly displaying it. He sat on the bed's mattress, where a pile of documents had been spread and didn't even look up, when Ienzo approached.

»I know, what you are about to say. Looking after the Kairi-girl will be our redemption. Will turn us into decent people again. If not in our own eyes, at least in the eyes of naive, little, keyblade-swinging children. And isn't that exactly, what we want?!«

»Did Aeleus told you that?« Ienzo didn't care much. »I was just about to say goodbye. This may be the last time we meet.«

Even finally looked up and raised a brow in that quirky way only he was able to.

»So eager to pull through until the unavoidable end? You know, you are a huge target, being a human shield for a Princess of Heart!«

»Presumably, yes.«

»You are not being noble. You are suicidal.«

»Highly likely.«

Even dashed the folder he was holding down, though the impact of paper on mattress didn't make an all too impressive show of expressed wrath.

»Are you making fun of me?! Why are you doing this?!«

»Maybe because I'm tired of sitting idly by... I can't reconnect to this«, Ienzo made a flouting gesticulation, that was supposed to include the whole castle, »anyway. So maybe I'm seeking a way out of being a disposable shard of fate's intrigues. Maybe I want to make a difference. Maybe there is something only I can do.«

»Such empty words. You are being starry-eyed. After all what had happened... you are still so dense to think, that you could be what...? A hero? A fairy tale hero? This is a whole new approach of your incompetence of growing into an adult.«

Ienzo couldn't help but smile. »Perhaps... But the difference is: I will find out.«

»You will only find out, that death is permanent!«

»True. But the way I choose.«

Even leaned back deeply sighing. »You can't be saved, kid. I have got nothing against such naivety.«

»Right. So nothing stands in your way anymore to give me your blessing«, Ienzo suggested with a neutral voice.

»HA!«, Even laughed humorless. »Why should I give my blessing to a walking body?«

»Because I have a body now.«

»Thinking there is a reason for your reclaimed humanity? A higher will, destiny? It was purely the laws of metaphysics turning you back and you know that! Nothing is watching over you!«

»So the responsibility is mine to give myself a reason«, Ienzo concluded calmly.

Even massaged his temples groaning and looked down on the mess of papers. »You are all just beautiful, empty talk. The time will come and you will be at the mercy of your enemies and they won't appreciate your eloquence. They will just make you scream. And there is nothing honorable in being killed. It just tastes like-«

»Shit? I must know, because I died too, don't forget that. You could say, I'm already prepared for the worst and it is not just empty talk.«

With that said, Ienzo turned around to leave the room. This was getting nowhere...

»But I don't want you to die again! I can literally see your demise loom!«, Even shouted and made Ienzo look inward, before he answered cryptically: »Ka-Shume.«

»What?« Even peered at him uncomprehending. »Are you talking in tongues now? Has insanity got its hold on you that much...?«

»No... just a made up word in a book I read once. I remembered it actually already, when Dilan did the groundwork for you getting the absolute certainty of my unavoidable demise edged in my head. It's about destiny and the foreshadowing feel of a fellowship to break... One could say, you were part of my community in fate once and it crumbled, when Axel began his dirty work.«

»So you weren't just reading nonfiction... Well, I'm no longer wondering, why you are so apart from reality. Because it is not fate, that will kill you... it's statistics. There are too many odds against you...«

»Your trust in me is touching.«

»Yes, say it with all the irony you can give and it might get close to my true opinion about you... and while you are at that, would you please be so kind and walk around my bed to the bedside locker there? Kneel down and use following code on my safe inside...«

Ienzo obliged with a bold »Oho?« expression on his face and opened the small safe to find some blue glowing hexagonal bottles of Mega-Ether and even a Megalixir.

»Of course it needs more than a few potions to keep you from dying«, Even said sounding a bit tired now. »Ah, I don't care! Take them all!«

»I don't quite know, if it is me, who will need them...« Ienzo's sassiness came not even close as strong as he had intended originally.

Even rolled one of his folders up and tapped Ienzo on the head. »I neither see you as my son nor as my successor... not with that attitude of yours. You are annoying beyond belief and I have not the slightest idea how Aeleus puts up with you. But should you ever get into that unavoidable scrape, motivate yourself, that you will be allowed to annoy the hell out of me, if you will make it back alive.«

»I will remember this...«, Ienzo answered, a grin forming slowly on his face. »I don't see you as my dad either nor as somebody I have to succeed to... being already universally better. But as the strict teacher, you grow fond of later, when the past starts to get this rose-colored shade...«

»Fine by me. Now get out of here, I have work to do.«

Ienzo quickly pocketed the potions and then left the room with a fading smile.

xxx

This time it had been him being faster with settling things with a former coworker, but Aeleus didn't take long until he was right by his side again. They wandered through the hallways, quietly chatting about their necessary preparations. Just what had the castle still to offer, which could help them on their journey?

»Had Dilan a farewell gift for you in store? Maybe some insider between guardian-buddies?«, Ienzo asked and thought about bragging with his Megalixir. Swinging it from side to side right in front of Aeleus's eyes like a metronome.

»An insider? What exactly floats in your mind's eye?«, Aeleus asked back. He was still looking as unalterable from the rust-colored hair-ends to his gigantic boots as always. Dilan probably hadn't attempted to spank his butt... Ienzo stroked through his own hair absentmindedly to fix, if there was something to fix.

»Oh, just something like this«, he finally answered and showed Aeleus the yellow pineapple-shaped bottle.

»Is this for me? Thank you.«

Aeleus just took the Megalixir out of Ienzo's hand and let it slide into his pocket.

»Uhm, hey?«

Quite surprised about the sudden sass-attack, Ienzo tried to get his rightful property back, but Aeleus just caught his arm.

»I thought it was a gift?«

»Not for you sadly...«

»Well, then it can't be helped...«, Aeleus said still with a serious tone and placed the bottle right in Ienzo's outstretched palm, but before he let go, he frowned. »There might still be something we should do, before the journey begins.«

»Like what? We shouldn't steal any of Even's and Dilan's future work... they might get the impression that they are small and useless in comparison to our noble task.«

Aeleus sighed. »It's hardly the castle, which should concern us now. It's what lies before us. Don't you think so too?«

»You want to discuss strategies on how to approach the incoming interrogations and tests? I could already give you a few suggestions on what they are-«

»No, not quite...«, Aeleus shook his head. »Well, sure, that too of course, but first... Kairi is a girl...«

»Yes?«

»A 15 or already 16 year old girl... in the middle of puberty.«

»I know that.«

»In regard to getting her trust... We both represent two archetypes, one could say.«

Ienzo nodded in agreement. »The wizard and the guardian. Just how they demand it and of course, very effective.«

»It's less about advantages in fighting and more about... human relationships.« Aeleus made a short pause and watched Ienzo, whose expression turned skeptical. »What do you think, she will see in me and what will she see in you?«

»You are the strong hulk and I'm the squishy, but extremely powerful mage...?«

»Try to be more basic.«

»We are supposed to be her companions... guardians... mentors...«

»Right. Mentors. Role models. But you are just a few years older than her. Your opinion might actually be worth far more than mine... to her at least.«

»It hurts me to say this, but... what are you getting at?«

»Ienzo...«, Aeleus sighed deeply. »A girl... and a boy... in a stressful situation...«

»Totally lost.«

»There is a chance she might consider you attractive, becomes infatuated and you being too strict, stiff or beyond any reach could tear her motivation apart.«

Ienzo's eyes just gleamed in pure delight. »Whaaa...?« He began to laugh and cough awkwardly at the same time. »Never. She has Riku and Sora...«, he said drawling. »Their bond is forged by destiny itself... what could she possibly want with plain, old me?«

»If you say so.« Aeleus decided to allow that topic to rest for now. »All I would ask from you is to be a little bit more... human to her.«

»Whatever this is supposed to-«, Ienzo interrupted himself. »Oh... we have a visitor.«

The time had come to meet a former enemy...


	2. Chapter 2: To the Mysterious Tower

»It is Riku.« Ienzo shot a glance towards Aeleus, who seemed to just have waited for his confirmation. »But his aura did not appear out of nowhere like through teleportation, well, of course not. We are a good boy now and avoid the Darkness! He is continuously approaching via... oh no...«

Ienzo bolted to one of the large clouded windows - encrusted with dirt and partially draped with long, heavy curtains of unrecognizable color - and tried to look outside.

»Do I even have to mention, that gummiships are devoid of possessing any kind of chic?«

»We'll survive... a flight with this machine. An encounter with Riku maybe not so much, especially, if you will already lose your temper because of aesthetics...«

Ienzo turned around with a nearly shocked expression. »It is true, I won't suck up to anybody for the sake of getting this... job. But don't call me stupid. I know, when conflict is avoidable...«

»We'll see about that«, Aeleus murmured. »Because even I can hardly hold myself back from placing my Tomahawk inside that boy's oral cavity.«

»Oh, I would love to see that.« Ienzo smirked, thanking at least his imagination to provide him with that delicious image.

Was it wrong to still hold an ill will against Riku, the tragic, self destructive hero of Darkness? Of course! Allowing thoughts like that, when he was supposed to be a member of team Light, was a sure sign of despicable unprofessionalism. But... on the other hand... it had been demanded for him to act a little bit more human and so it made perfectly sense to allow himself this little all too human, imperfect dent in his otherwise flawless personality. One could also say, that it gave him some interest awakening rough edges...!

A sound penetrated through the walls. Something large was about to land in the long devastated garden. Aeleus and Ienzo slowly walked side by side towards their destination. There was no need to rush...

»Can I depend on you?«, Ienzo asked quietly. »I know, you seek a new purpose - an important purpose! - with this quest. And I agreed to your plan eventually, so you can depend on me too! But we should not at all costs do something, which is not appropriate. We are their guests and not their prisoners. They want something from us! Not the other way around. They can search for better companions for her, if we won't agree to their conditions. So, we shouldn't necessarily appear to be very eager to do this. The power has to be hold by us and not them. It's a classic negotiating strategy. Are you with me?«

»I'm always with you.«

Only their muffled footsteps could be heard for a little while, before Aeleus brought up something, that had pestered his mind for a few minutes: »Have you considered the scenario, where they would only take one of us?«

»Not happening.« It seemed pretty clear to Ienzo, but Aeleus couldn't help himself, than to further express his doubts.

»Yes, I appreciate greatly, that you wouldn't do this without me, but... we'll be three people. Not just two. What if one of us gets killed during our journey? Would you give up then?«

»No. It would be something, we had started together. How could I not follow through? Do you also expect me to piss on your grave?«

Aeleus allowed a small smile on his stern face and considered for a few seconds to ruffle through Ienzo's hair... he just sounded so agitated... but then he dismissed the thought again. Treating Ienzo like a child could give the youth the idea, that he wasn't taking him seriously, how far from truth that might be anyway.

»Of course not... But I want you to continue not only for my sake, but also for hers...«, Aeleus sighed. »Do you remember, what I said to you minutes ago? That you should try to be more relatable to Kairi? Please don't bar her out. This is supposed to be a trio.«

»And I should see it that way from the very beginning, even if one of us won't be part of it?«, Ienzo asked and quirked a brow.

»I want you to know, if it will come to this scenario, where they will take queen Minnie as the magician and you get left behind, I still want to be Kairi's protector. And if, let's say, Riku chooses to accompany Kairi as her guardian and they only need you, then I will accept that too. As hard as it might be...«

»If supporting Kairi means also to support the one left behind best, then I have to accept your decision... even though working together with Riku is like a worst case scenario... Still...«, Ienzo looked at Aeleus with a never before seen unease, »this has the strange stain of cutting the cord, don't you think?«

»It's supposed to«, Aeleus answered, his face unaltered. »I never considered us to stay together forever... one could say, that this is the last time we'll do something together. This is the goodbye. The last project of Ansem's apprentices.«

»What are you saying?!«, Ienzo said absolutely shocked. »You want to abandon-«

»I'm not abandoning you...!«, Aeleus shouted. »I would never...! All I want is for you to move on...«

»Where is the difference...?«, Ienzo asked, his eyes full with hurt and confusion.

»You should know that... and if not... you will find out...«

Aeleus would never mean any harm to Ienzo. If something was harmful to him, then it was the hollow prison of this castle still caging his heart. He had to break open this lithic ring constricting it, allowing it to develop beyond these ruins. Allowing it to invite other people in, even though that meant, that Aeleus had to weaken their own bond.

They stood now right in front of the door leading to the garden and Aeleus invited Ienzo to open it.

»You take the lead. As always.«

Ienzo just stared at him, hateful, betrayed... sad. He pushed against the doorknob and they were slowly enveloped in misty, autumnal daylight. In front of a bizarre looking and awfully colorful gummiship waited the familiar yet not so familiar figure of Riku. His white hair cut short now, but still clothed in favorite yellow and blue. He was taller now though, looking more serious and less plagued by inner demons. Ienzo couldn't quite say why, but he despised this new Riku far more than the old.

»You completely destroyed my defense, Aeleus«, Ienzo whispered. »Thanks to you I'm lacking now the concentration I need to endure this...!«

»Then it's good training for you to learn to compose yourself in a stressful situation«, Aeleus suggested.

»This f-f-fuck is not f-f-funny...!«, Ienzo said rattled. »Ohhh, I won't miss you even a second...!«

»Good«, was the only thing Aeleus had to say.

»Should have taken Dilan with me... he at least didn't make a secret out of his distaste for people... it actually only can get better with him... you have to start from the bottom after all... sometimes you might even be surprised-«

Aeleus gingerly pushed against Ienzo's back and lead him towards the waiting Riku until they were in some kind of an acceptable speaking distance.

»So«, Riku began, his voice stern and controlled. »You agreed to Lea's offer?«

»You seem to have done the same, in case you are not here to execute us«, Ienzo answered bluntly. He didn't seem like somebody, who had something to lose anymore. »Whatever will influence your decision to accept us or not, bring it on, so we can get this over with.«

»Fine by me«, Riku said and his probing gaze got caught for a second by Ienzo's lab coat. It must be a great contrast to him, after all Riku only knew him wearing the black Organization's coat and seeing a former enemy in plain clothes - well, sort of - must be strange to his black and white world view. Light good! Darkness baaad!

»I still smell the Darkness inside you«, Riku announced, his expression plain, leaving his true thoughts open.

»Still afraid of the Darkness?«, Ienzo asked. He had to play the game.

»Enough with your Darkness-shaming. This is all well and truly over since Naminé showed me the way out of your maze of light«, Riku replied. There was no scorn in his voice, he remained calm.

Aeleus's face became more grim. He was literally drawing in every little bit of information about their encounter and Ienzo couldn't blame him for being inquisitive. He still cared greatly about him... even though he wanted to leave him... for odd reasons...

»Naminé did this? So you haven't figured it out yourself back then... This... actually starts to make sense now...« Ienzo couldn't hide the smirk forming on his lips.

»Yes«, Riku replied still awfully calm. »You can thank Naminé for your demise... or Kairi, since Naminé is her shadow.«

»Indeed...«, Ienzo said slowly, his eyes narrowed.

»Do you still want to protect her?«, Riku asked.

»Yes...«

»Why?« Now Riku at least looked curious.

»Where should I even start? That I won't allow Xehanort to win is something incredibly personal to me. Maybe you can relate to that? Aren't you considering to work side by side with me as I am considering to do the same with you? For the greater good?«

»This is not enough«, Riku shook his head. »This is more about revenge and less about being there for Kairi.«

»What did you do to Zexion?«, Aeleus asked out of the blue. His hands were closed to fists.

»This is hardly mattering now-«, Ienzo whispered sharply.

»It matters to me! What did you do to him?«

»I defeated him, what else?«, Riku sighed. »Though, I can't be too sure, since he escaped...«

»I don't believe you«, Aeleus clarified.

»What's so hard to believe? Me defeating him or him choosing the coward's way?«, Riku asked, now he finally showed some sort of a sneer.

»Neither«, Aeleus grumbled. »But how did he die then?«

»I always thought, he died from his wounds in the end, I don't know, ask him!«, Riku answered annoyed.

»Why do you have to bring this up now?!«, Ienzo exclaimed. »Fine! It was Axel! He told the replica, that it could gain a personality of its own, if...« He broke off.

»So that was the new power he had gained...«, Riku mused, mimicking Ienzo's thinking pose. »It all starts to make sense now...«

Aeleus just stared at Ienzo in horror, then back to Riku. »You killed the replica?«

»I had not much of a choice back then...«, Riku sighed. It wasn't the case, that he was fond of ending somebody's life.

»Thank you«, Aeleus said abruptly.

»Aeleus, what the-« Ienzo's mouth was covered by Aeleus's huge hand.

»I'm glad, that we could clear this up«, Aeleus explained and released Ienzo again. »I want nothing to stand between us anymore. Though we won't be friends. You refusing the Darkness and us ultimately fighting lead to my friend's death. That's something I won't ever be able to forgive. I just want you to know, that my own selfish grudge will not interfere with our mission nor will I ever seek revenge, as I too am to blame for the outcome. As for Axel... Lea... that will be Ienzo's decision... and as far as I can interpret their encounter I can safely say, that this also won't interfere with our mission.«

A ghost of a smile showed on Riku's face. »Weird. I wouldn't have guessed, that you would be the more reasonable one. If you won't be my friend, watch out, when you meet Sora. Nobody can resist-«

»We are not here to make friends«, Ienzo said with flushed cheeks. He just felt humiliated now... At least he hadn't been forced to tell in full detail, what the replica had done to him. »This is not about friendship or trusting! Or why are you people so chummy with Lea? Just admit it! You! Need! Us!«

»It's true, we have to take advantage of everything«, Riku said in a serious tone. »But right now we are talking about Kairi, my childhood-friend. It's a vast difference whether someone is just another wielder of the keyblade or is supposed to take care of my and Sora's best friend. So excuse our further probing.«

»Well, it looks like we already failed«, Ienzo guessed. »We are filled with too much Darkness. The princess's bright light would let our shadows grow too much... How strange by the way, that your Darkness is still a huge part of you and you are trusting yourself to be her friend...«

»As much as I was doubting myself, recently I got the confirmation, that I no longer have to be ashamed of myself. Master Yen Sid honored me with appointing me to a Master«, Riku said, but there was no pride. He was just stating a fact. »And to make this clear... I no longer believe, that Darkness itself is something to be ashamed of. Accepting it, helped me to beat you and that was also what Naminé told me back then. So how can I judge you for being filled with Darkness? It's a dangerous element, but you could say the same about fire. In the end, it's a neutral force of nature.«

»Then why...«, Ienzo began flabbergasted. »Why did you rub it in, that I was filled with Darkness, if it's totally accepted nowadays?«

»I wanted to see your reaction. You could call this a character test.«

All energy seemed to leave Ienzo, he nearly expected himself to fall on his knees. »Is everybody making a fool out of me today...?« He felt Aeleus's hand on his back and flinched. It was meant as a supportive gesture, he knew that much, but... he just couldn't stand it right now.

»Are you always expecting the worst?«, Riku asked seriously interested. »I don't know, whether Kairi would like to deal with such a dark persona... but that's something she has to decide herself. As for the test, well... you are pretty spiteful, but I didn't expect you to be very nice either. Instead of manipulating me, you were completely honest. That's worth something.«

»You are accepting us«, Aeleus noted and he heard Ienzo groan next to him.

»Yes«, Riku confirmed and even smiled a little. »I leave the further probing to the experts... and Kairi. I just wanted to make sure, you wouldn't use this opportunity to revert back into your old ways and attack me or somebody else in the near future.«

»That's all? Are you stupid?«, Ienzo asked. He looked like a nervous wreck now, constantly fumbling at his lower lip, his eyes shifty. »You are still not the knight in shining armor you are supposed to be, accept your own flaws as much as you want! You don't see yourself as a hero or it would be you by Kairi's side. In legends knights defeat the dragons and you know why? Because in reality it's the dragon, who wins. That's why legends exists... for solace. But you couldn't stand the fact, that there would be only solace in the end. So you became the dragon yourself and requested the Darkness's power. You still feel stained... because there is something lurking inside you... deeper than Darkness... So even somebody as I is better? Because there is just the normal Darkness residing in my heart?«

Riku was speechless first. »This... is... this is no longer... a problem...«

»Xehanort's Heartless« Aeleus spoke it out loud. »It was him, who slew me.«

»It was?« Ienzo looked at him surprised. »I guess, Riku is not able to kill his enemies on his own at all...«

»As I said...«, Riku tried to compose himself again. »I will take both of you with me. Think about me, what you want, I trust Yen Sid to figure out, whether I was reckless to accept you. Truth is, I need you, but you already know that. I rather have somebody, who won't hesitate to squash his enemies with his bare fists to protect those he holds dear and somebody, who is a scheming, spiteful bastard, than somebody, who is all nice, but can't pull through.«

»He wants the bad boys«, Ienzo said back on track. Riku's sorrow fueled him.

»Yes«, Riku said and walked closer to him, drawing his keyblade, an enhanced version of his Souleater.

»Hey...?«, Ienzo said and took a step backwards, Riku's face got obscured by Aeleus's outstretched hand in front of him. »Point that thing somewhere else!«

»I might be reckless, but not that reckless«, Riku explained. »After all... this could be a trick by Xehanort... or you, just playing the redeemed apprentices. But be at ease. I will just restrain you. So, would you please turn around and put your hands behind your back?«

»He wants to handcuff us!«, Ienzo cried indignantly. »Do you honestly think, that they would make any sense?!«

»Maybe not on him, but definitely on you«, Riku replied and smirked. »If they were normal handcuffs...«

»Is this really necessary, Riku?«, Aeleus asked, still using his arm as a barrier between Riku and Ienzo.

»Master Yen Sid actually demanded this... When I take you to his secret tower, he wants you to be unable to perform any shenanigans. We have to consider, that Xehanort might use you as vessels for his heart. You probably still don't know this, but Xehanort indeed woke up in the same room as you and with the help of Braig he had enough time to do whatever he deemed necessary to you. That's what Lea told us or rather what we experienced and figured out ourselves.«

»This is disgusting!«, Ienzo whispered shaken. »Why would he do such a thing...?!«

»The true goal of Organization XIII: Collect thirteen empty vessels for his heart to create thirteen Darknesses ready to fight against seven Lights. Ask Master Yen Sid about further details, I don't get the whole thing either.«

»What...? You are not making any sense...«, Ienzo said and looked at Aeleus, who displayed a rather helpless expression. »True goal...? Why don't I know any of this... this madness?«

»Because you were being used by him like everybody else...?« Riku shrugged.

»I'm not ›everybody else‹ to him!«, Ienzo stated. »Well, at least I believed that!«

»You wanted to fight him before you knew that... Why?«, Riku asked, his grip around his keyblade grew more firm.

»Oh... thousand reasons... He is still a threat to the Realm of Light, even though we are all human again. Striving for a new world order, when you lack the higher plain of being the magical entity of the Nobody holds, is counterproductive«, Ienzo explained.

»Lea played the messenger for us. We knew something was going on with you and Sora. You still had to fight and we saw it as our responsibility to at least be supportive... There was no need to fight anymore, but Xehanort chose to. He continues to flood the worlds with chaos«, Aeleus said.

»Screw any of that...«, Ienzo spat. »The one thing I couldn't forgive him...« He dropped on his knees and yanked at some desolated, withered blades of grass. »He left me in that room...«, he whispered.

»Pardon?«, Riku asked concerned.

»HE ABANDONED ME!«

Aeleus rushed to his side and Ienzo immediately felt the weight of Aeleus's hand on his shoulder. But this wasn't what he wanted. Solace... useless, empty solace...

»I get it! I get it!«, Riku shouted irritated. »You have some issues with that, I get it! But you should celebrate, if he really has abandoned you... and isn't sticking inside your chest... growing slowly but steadily...«

Ienzo glanced at Riku, showing the most eerie smile Riku had ever seen in his life. »Heh... or maybe _you_ should celebrate...« His eyes just seemed dead, devoid of any emotion. For a long while nothing happened, until a little hint of humanity returned like a flickering spark. Ienzo lowered his head and let grief take over.

Aeleus, still kneeling next to him, tried to comfort him in his own awkward way. It wondered Riku, how such a tall, muscular man could be so tender and only touch his companion in this overly careful way. Sora would have squeezed him with full use of his physical strength, no matter how aloof the victim of his joyful expressions of affection usually acted. Riku could tell. And that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

»Master Yen Sid told me of an infallible method to detect if something is growing inside you, which doesn't belong«, Riku assured them. »Come on, let's get this over with... don't you want to feel clean again? This man is nobody you should mourn after«, he said and held his keyblade out.

»Shackle me first«, Aeleus demanded. »So he sees it's nothing bad.«

»Tsk... ›it's nothing bad‹«, Ienzo echoed with a hollow sounding voice. »It's deprivation of liberty...«

»And what if Xehanort takes over your heart and just teleports away?«, Aeleus asked now growing slightly angry. »I can't take that risk as well as Riku, the old wizard and everybody else.«

»I don't think he could do that. Not so soon...«, Ienzo mused restively.

»Based on what? You can't know anything for sure about this! Remember? Xehanort left you out of his true plans... or not?«, Aeleus asked.

»Yes, he left me out... unlike Braig...«, Ienzo said confused.

»And Isa...«, Riku added.

»That figures...«, Ienzo said slowly... something murderous lingered now in his voice.

Riku sighed and pointed his keyblade at Aeleus's wrists. A bright light forced Ienzo to cover his eyes and when he could safely risk to open them again, he saw Aeleus's hands securely trapped in oversized, silver handcuffs with a big lock in the middle only meant for a keyblade to open. An unnatural sturdy looking chain was wrapped around the man's chest to hold his arms firmly in place behind his back.

»That's... totally... overdoing it...«, Ienzo said clipped.

»Maybe so, but it's the only way to get this forward. I will now enter this vehicle and whether you want to come with me or not is your own decision. I won't try to coax you nor will I force you. You know all too well, that that's not my thing.«

Ienzo watched Aeleus moving quite prideful towards the gummiship and eventually disappear inside.

»The bastard really did it...« He was speechless. »He left me.«

Riku rolled his eyes. »So what's your decision?«

»I can't leave this enormous idiot alone...«

»Well?« Riku made a gesture for Ienzo to turn around.

»For this... you will pay one day nonetheless...«

Ienzo did as Riku demanded and felt excruciatingly dirty by doing so. He closed his eyes again, when the bright light began to gleam and this time he felt the powerful magical forces work on his own body. The chains snaking along his stomach and over his chest tickled him. He squirmed. Having his arms trapped like that, the whole experience of being captured, made him giddy.

»This is beyond humiliating...«, he said and began to feel very tired. For just one day he had already endured way too much...

»Are you feeling alright?«, Riku asked and invited Ienzo to test his bonds.

»They are too tight...«, Ienzo instantly claimed.

»Sure«, Riku said not in the least bit convinced and grabbed Ienzo's right upper arm to lead him towards the flying machine.

»Wait! What if we get attacked?«, Ienzo demanded to know. »I can't fight like this... actually... I can't do anything than walking in a straight line and not even this is something you think I'm capable of doing!« He stared at Riku's hand holding him firmly.

»No fear...«, Riku said, subduing his impatience. »You are my responsibility now. I will protect you then.«

»Ohhh... Riku... my hero...!«, Ienzo taunted with fake amazement, aimed and then stuck his tongue in Riku's ear.

The reaction was worth everything he had endured today. Riku jumped three meters away from him, stumbled and rolled over the muddy ground until he came to a halt and stared at Ienzo with a face full of shock and dirt, covering his violated ear with one hand.

»I should have told you earlier...« Ienzo smiled lovely. »Please, never touch me.«

xxx

Somewhere far, far away in a mysterious tower, Kairi sat on the blue sheets of her bed and studied Jiminy's tiny journal with a loupe to spare her eyes. The little cricket itself kept her company and was drinking tea out of a tiny cup.

»You know... in all honesty... that's actually not much information.«

Jiminy spitted his tea out - partially the brown liquid even flooded out of his nose - and stared at her in utter shock. »›Not much information‹?!«, he repeated scandalized. »Little miss, that's all the information I could compile after the Castle Oblivion disaster, where my whole chronic got deleted!«

»I know, sorry!«, Kairi apologized hastily. »But it still doesn't help me at all to get an idea, what kind of people they actually are... One is tall and physically strong, uses earth magic... the other is more lithe as far as the Organization's coat allows me to judge... and he is using illusions. What exactly is meant by that? Mirages?«

»Literally everything«, Jiminy elucidated. »Riku told me quite a bit about their encounter and as far as I know, he is able to bend reality around you at will.«

»That sounds creepy... and aweso- ... No, just creepy«, Kairi replied. »Damn, I should have asked Riku myself, when I had the chance... if I had had a chance... I don't see them very often lately... and with ›lately‹ I mean the whole last year and a few months...«

Jiminy knew all too well, that she was referring also to Sora and patted one of her fingers. »Poor girl. This will hopefully change.«

»After we defeat Xehanort? No... there will always be something occupying them...«, Kairi said sadly. »I have to deal with that. In the long run we will go different paths... Sora and Riku one, me another...«

»Sora adores you.« Jiminy felt obliged to tell her this.

»Yeah... maybe... but I don't feel equal to him«, Kairi said and summoned her flowery keyblade. »Not before I saved him with this thing the way he saved me...«

xxx

»Could you finally suppress your stupid laugh?«, Riku asked irritated and shoved Ienzo in a seat row on the left side of the cockpit. Aeleus had placed himself on a seat in the right row. Thankfully there were enough places in the cockpit provided for a small group of passengers, though Riku would have preferred to store them both in the cargo hold now.

»Seriously, you sound like a madman!«

»We are all mad here. I'm mad. You're ma- Hey! I demand a window seat! How could I live with the thought, to have missed out the unbelievable beauty of the Etherium...« Ienzo struggled weakly against Riku's attempts to tie him down with the seat belts.

»Leave him alone...«, Aeleus said unhappy. »He is grief-stricken, can't you tell?«

»What?« Riku let go of Ienzo and stared at Aeleus in disbelief, but he didn't get an answer. He looked back at the lab-coat-wearing maniac, who just wormed himself towards the window, not really caring how pathetic he looked by doing so. When he reached it, his soft laughter almost sounded... weepy.

Riku raised his brows, shook his head and walked to the pilot seat. »If his coping contains pissing me off, then he should try something else...«, he mumbled and absentmindedly touched his ear before he started the engine.

Bad memories raised their ugly heads and Riku began to feel remorse. When he had betrayed Sora and Kairi... did they suffer as much or even worse than the sorry sap on the window seat? Sure they did... and even though they forgave him... - they did, right? - those events and the memories of those events couldn't be deleted. _Thank you. Now I'm in a bad mood too..._

»All the stars we are going to see... I could tell you a lot about the stellar constellations visible in our quadrant. An astronomer named Dr Doppler wrote a fine book about-«

»Shut up, please!«, Riku groaned. »Do you want me to fly into a field of meteorites?«

»Please, do so! We barely left the ground, right? Are we even flying yet? I would love to see some meteorites in front of my entry door.«

Riku yanked the steering wheel up and the gummiship flew skyward with roaring engines and breakneck speed. The sky turned from blue to black and Ienzo actually made a sound, which sounded more happy than sad. Or he was getting sick...

»Don't vomit in my ship...«, Riku said with a twinge of panic. »I should have strapped you... damn...«

He clicked on the autopilot button and walked over to Ienzo, who looked pretty rattled.

»No need for that, I won't be able to unbuckle myself, if something would happen!«

Aeleus fidgeted a little on his seat. »Just. Leave. Him. Alone.«

»I want you to be secure, if something is going to happen! There might be complicated aerial maneuvers necessary! It's dangerous here!« Riku tried to reason with him.

A jolt went through the flying machine and he immediately dashed back to the steering wheel. »Screw you, seriously!«, he said agitated. »And screw those Space-Heartless!«

»They really are everywhere...«, Ienzo mused and slid towards the central gangway. »I switch to your side, Aeleus.«

»Be careful-!«

The ship went into some kind of vertical position for whatever reason, Ienzo just heard Riku cursing, but before he could fall backwards, Aeleus had caught him with a painfully outstretched leg.

»Ouch, was that an attempt to break my spine?!«, Ienzo asked.

»If you can still feel that, everything is fine«, Aeleus replied sweating and hooked his foot under one of the chains wrapped around Ienzo's upper body to pull him close. He sighed in relief, when he actually managed to do that.

»Nothing is fine!«, Riku whined. »Tell the Dark Corridors, I miss them... so much...«

He heard Ienzo cackle to his outburst of suffering and asked annoyed: »Is the sorrow of other people your lifeblood?!«

»It comes close...«, Ienzo whispered. »It comes very close...«

xxx

When they finally landed on the phantasmagorical island, drifting in a sea made of mist, over a dozen warning lights were blinking on the dashboard and an alarm beeped a constant warning. Two chipmunks, obviously the mechanics, had emerged out of the ships intestines and screamed bloody murder at Riku with their squeaky voices.

»What... have... you... done...?!«, squealed Chip and pointed to an awfully smelling smoke cloud slowly rising from the dashboard. Dale on the other hand dodged a few sparks the machine seemed to cough at him. »Sora will never forgive you for this...!«

»From all the things I've done... I think, this is rather tame...«, Riku murmured, kind of amazed, that he was still alive. Alongside his cargo.

»So betraying your friends is more like a bad habit of yours they naturally had to grew more and more accustomed to, being an inherent part of your personality and less something you should actually never ever let happen? Now it's probably only a droll quirk to them. Did I got that right?«, Ienzo asked, playing astonished.

»Talk about the pot calling the kettle black«, Riku answered clipped and turned the engine off. Enough gummiship for today. If there was some repairing to do, the two chipmunks would be the best candidates to fix the damage, not him. »Whenever you start to deal those low blows, you are actually talking about yourself. I surely hope, you cry yourself to sleep every night. Because the thought of somebody, who is now capable again of empathy and still shrugs off that he flooded his homeworld with Darkness... that thought honestly scares me.«

»Don't talk rot«, Ienzo said with irritation. »If you really think, we are alike, you couldn't be further from truth.«

»Hush!« Aeleus felt compelled to say something. »Be quiet, you two! Kairi is waiting outside...«

Ienzo winced. »No.«

»You should be able to tell without looking out of the window«, Aeleus said patiently.

»Yes... and I don't like this one bit! She is not supposed to see me like this! Chained up like a criminal! I need her respect! Not her pity or... disgust...«

Riku hold out a hand to help Ienzo up, but then got, that this was a rather pointless gesture and instead folded his arms awkwardly. »I can't take them off. They have to stay on until Master Yen Sid examined you.«

»Then send her back into the tower! Do something!«, Ienzo demanded, but Riku didn't feel very obligated to do him any favor right now.

»Sorry. Not happening.«

Aeleus wanted to comfort Ienzo, but the chains didn't let him do it in his preferred non-verbal form and so he sighed and said: »Try to go the ›bad boy‹ route and she might even think it's... audacious.«

»Nooo!« Ienzo shook his head. »I'm a person of great brilliancy, wisdom and experience. I'm naturally authoritative and most certainly... NO JOKE!«

»Of course you aren't.« Aeleus began to carefully shove him out of the seat row and Ienzo turned around and looked at him nearly pleadingly. »Isn't that... the truth?«

»It is...«

»Come on, just get this over with, Kairi won't judge you!«, Riku groaned and pulled him forward by using one of the chains. "She isn't a bully!"

From outside a clearly feminine and cheerful voice could be heard. »Riku! What have you done to Sora's gummiship?«

»Sounds... nice...«, Aeleus encouraged Ienzo, whose cheeks just flushed in silent torment.

»It's hard to talk to girls, I know...« Riku tried to be sympathetic, though just for the sake of getting rid of this resisting cargo.

»Riku? Do you need help...?« The voice sounded closer now.

»You... you are forcing me...!«, Ienzo snarled at Riku and seemed to prepare himself for getting physical.

»Calm down, you moron!«, Riku said and pulled again.

»I'm coming in...«, a now very impatient sounding Kairi announced and suddenly everything went haywire.

Riku felt himself getting pushed away by a great, but strangely not very harmful force. When he expected to be pressed against the walls of the ship, the metal didn't feel hard at all. More like the gigantic, flexible petal of a flower. His mind went foggy and he tried to get on his feet again, but the sudden motion sickness kept him down.

Just what was going on...? He had survived the flowmotion of the dreamworlds without getting nausea, so...

»What is this...?«, he croaked and the huge shadow of Aeleus fell on him.

»A category 5 illusion...«, Aeleus enlightened him. His eyes seemed slightly dreamy. »He is now fooling around with all our senses...«

There was no longer a gummiship made of simply formed material. They were standing on a gigantic water lily with one of its petals elongated to a bridge to guide them towards dry land. The misty sea had turned into a sea of actual water, but was illuminated from the ground by enchanted underwater cities. Sparks were slowly floating to the surface and then rose up towards the night sky, blue like ink and with still pinkish-red clouds showing on the horizon. Music filled the air and Riku experienced a rather nostalgic moment, when he had firstly witnessed the beauty of the world of symphonies. Could a recent event like that actually already be a nostalgic one? Riku wasn't sure, but his heart seemed to enjoy this heartwarming moment.

»Riku...« He heard Aeleus rumble next to him. »Don't get too caught up...«

He looked again at the horizon, saw the pale stars and heard the rustling of the trees. No... not trees... palms! This wasn't the world of music! This was... Destiny Island...! Riku turned around awaiting to see Sora and Kairi, still children, still away from any harm, still happy, still full with dreams of adventure... but it was just Kairi... older and kind of... sad... alone... abandoned...

»Kairi... I'm so sorry...«, he whispered.

Aeleus gave him a light slap on the back of his head. »I said, don't get too caught up...«

The chains were indeed nonexistent in Ienzo's illusion. It was fascinating to Aeleus, that he could move his arms freely... or rather... he was fooled to think, that he was free... while the effects of such nonexistent freedom were the same to someone, who was equally just as fooled as him. Or even more.

Riku stroked over the back of his head and hissed. »What was that for, Sora?«

»Focus«, Aeleus advised. »Then this will be more like lucid dreaming and feel less confusing.«

»I'm dreaming?«, Riku asked and turned around to the tall figure, who was completely wrapped in red bandages. »What do you mean by that, DiZ?«

»Not a dream. An illusion. How exactly did you beat him again...?«

»Illusion?« That reminded Riku of something very unpleasant, but thinking literally hurt. As if he was trying to read a sign, which wasn't actually there. Just his post-dreamy mind lead him to believe, that there was indeed a sign, with letters and words and everything... but there was no data in his brain to give the jumbled mess any sense. »Urgh...«

»You really got it bad...«

There were bad memories lurking... but did he really had to remember them? Couldn't he remember the beautiful moments?

On the beach he could see Kairi chasing after Sora and him. She was laughing so cutely. Why had this to be destroyed? It was all his fault... He reached forward, as if to delete the white-haired boy out of the picture. Just a single sinister fire...

»Way to go, Riku!« Sora's cheerful voice filled his mind. He seemed so happy for him... for being a keyblade master now... but... why were his eyes so sad...?

»I'm so sorry, Sora...«

»Are you alright, Riku?«

Kairi kneeled next to him in the grass - grass and not sand! - and patted his shoulder.

»I... uhm...«

»Your friend is sooo cute!«, she whispered to him and giggled before she covered her mouth with her hand. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her eyes sparkled in the same dreamy way Aeleus's had.

Riku stirred. _Aeleus? Wait... Of course... they are here... with me... and her... at the Mysterious Tower... and..._

Next to Kairi stood the familiar figure of Ienzo... ridiculously photogenic. Was he part of a perfume advertisement...?

»As you were currently not in the position to introduce this fine young lady to me, I felt obligated to take matters into my own hands«, Ienzo said with the finest voice Riku had ever heard coming out of that sensual mouth.

 _What the-_

»Let me help you up...«

Riku was pulled to his feet and he looked around a little lost.

 _Seriously, how is he doing that?_

Ienzo just smiled knowingly and also helped Kairi up, while Riku couldn't stop wondering about the guy. In the ship he had been at his probably lowest, stricken by inferiority complexes, insecurity and outright fear. And now... he was an entirely different person. Just who was he in reality? Had he lost his true personality amid all the lies, illusions and intrigues? Was he an illusion himself in the end? If so, what did he, a being illusions had no effect on, see, when he looked into the mirror? Just a void? That thought made Riku shiver... though... the fact, that Ienzo kissed Kairi's hand like some kind of... prince... made him roll his eyes. Kairi seemed to like it on the other hand. Or was just greatly amused.

»... My sincerest apologies, but I have to pay the great wizard Yen Sid a visit now, for he was the one demanding to see me- ah...« Ienzo just froze, his expression became confused. »Something is not right...«

The air right behind him began to flicker and a blue robed arm shoved away some shards of faked reality, until the bearded face of Yen Sid could be seen. His naturally stern expression wasn't showing the slightest hint of amusement.

»I will not tolerate any kind of unauthorized spells in the immediate environment of neither my home nor my protégée.«

The illusion just bursted like a bubble the same second Ienzo raised a finger to object and talk himself out of the obvious trouble he had brought himself into. But Yen Sid just grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him quickly around to face him. He tipped on his forehead with his index finger and the startled expression on Ienzo's face left for a nearly peaceful one, before he lost his consciousness and drifted into the blackness of deep sleep.

It was simultaneously fascinating and terrifying for Aeleus to see Ienzo fall backwards into the waiting wooden arms of living brooms, the illusion of him looking quite dashing disappeared in black shadows and revealed both the chains and his more raddled self. The show was clearly over and Aeleus had to be content with being chained up again, a state he despised more and more.

»Carry him in my studium«, Yen Sid ordered his wooden lackeys and then turned towards Aeleus. »A proper greeting has to wait, since there is no time to lose. Riku will keep you company until I deemed your fanciful comrade as something else than a security flaw.«

»I will comply«, Aeleus said and straightened his back. »If you can guarantee me, that you won't dispose of him, if something should not be... right with him.«

»It's okay, we are the good guys! Nobody gets disposed of on our watch!«, Kairi said a tad too happily, as if this scenario couldn't be a real possibility and he was making just jokes. She seemed to notice that herself and a sudden shyness made her avert the eyes. Riku on the other hand nearly was about to gesticulate something, that just had to mean »Kill him as long as you have the chance!«, but seemed to get in time, that Yen Sid was neither his 15-year-old friend nor susceptible for that kind of humor.

»Kairi is indeed right«, Yen Sid said and a small smile appeared on his lips. »Maybe you won't believe the promise of an old sorcerer, but surely the words of this innocent, young girl?«

Kairi looked flattered and a little ashamed. As if she was thinking: »Why should he believe me? I have done nothing important yet, that would prove my credibility.«

»It's alright, I trust Kairi«, Aeleus felt himself obliged to say and the girl allowed herself to smile again.

»It shall be understood, that I will not cause him any harm«, Yen Sid promised. »Kairi, would you please go back to your room. There will be a time for a proper introduction and it is not now.«

Even though Kairi seemed a little bit impatient, everybody more or less obeyed and Aeleus watched together with Riku how Yen Sid and Kairi entered the tower.

»He'll come out fine«, Riku said. »I didn't feel even the slightest presence of Xehanort inside him... his body... I can't say much about his mind.«

That was probably, what Aeleus had to fear the most, but Ienzo wasn't stupid. He knew when to keep his mouth shut. Well, if he was still in his right mind and not in a daze thanks to Yen Sid's spell, which put him to sleep rather forcefully. It wasn't something one could just do to an organization-member. Ex or not. This wizard truly knew how to handle magic.

»And what about me?«, Aeleus demanded to know. »Is there a shard of this cursed man's heart inside of me?«

»Not from my perspective...«, Riku answered truthfully.

»Then I just have to hope for the best...«, Aeleus whispered to himself.


End file.
